1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alternator provided with a rectifier that converts into d-c voltage a-c voltage induced by an armature winding, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rectifier of a conventional alternator for a vehicle is made up of a positive-side heatsink mounted with positive-side diodes, a negative-side heatsink mounted with negative-side diodes, and a circuit board including electrodes for electrically connecting the positive-side and the negative-side diodes with each other, and in order to enhance workability during the process until the rectifier is mounted onto a rear bracket of the alternator, those constituent parts are in some cases temporarily fixed thereon using rivets and the like (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3956524, FIG. 3 Page 6, hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1).
In a conventional alternator as described above, when temporarily fixing the rectifier, parts for the temporary fixing are required, which has in turn caused problems in that manufacturing costs are pushed up, as well as its assembly workability is lowered.